1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a propulsion machine which controls the operating state of each of a plurality of propulsion machines arranged in parallel in a marine vessel in a state where the control devices of the propulsion machines are connected to each other by a communication line through which operating information of the propulsion machines is mutually transmitted and received, determines the priority of a propulsion machine as a control reference from the mutual operating states of the propulsion machines detected through the communication line, and switches the control reference to a propulsion machine having the highest priority.
2. Background Art
A plurality of propulsion machines, such as outboard motors, stern drives, or inboard/outboard motors, are arranged in a marine vessel, and control is performed in a state where control devices which control the operating states of the propulsion machines are connected to each other by a communication line through which operating information of the propulsion machines is mutually transmitted and received. In this control device, one of the propulsion machines becomes a propulsion machine as a control reference, the averaged engine rotational speed as a synchronization target is transmitted, and in a propulsion machine other than the synchronization target, the throttle opening degree is corrected for synchronization with the target engine rotational speed. Thus, synchronization is made with the engine rotational speed of the propulsion machine as a control reference (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2008-163863
However, in the device of the related art described in Patent Document 1, when the state as a control reference cannot be maintained, for example, when a fault occurs in the propulsion machine as a control reference, or the like, there is no description on specific means for switching the control reference to another propulsion machine. If the propulsion machine as a control reference cannot maintain the state as a control reference, synchronization control cannot be performed in another propulsion machine as a synchronization target.